


Destress

by DragonFae



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, M/M, Rope Bondage, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 19:44:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9622766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonFae/pseuds/DragonFae
Summary: When Bones is stressed, he turns to Jim to help him unwind...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, this is what I wrote instead of keeping The Prince and the Doctor up to date because I'm terrible and I've been too stressed for long stories. BF/IRL Jim put this idea in my head and I blame him.

_Doctor McCoy, meet me in my quarters at 1900 hours. I feel we need to discuss your behavior on the bridge. See you then, Captain James T. Kirk._

__Bones stared at the message on his PADD and fought against the flush crawling up his neck. Jim only called him Doctor McCoy when they were at a diplomatic event or he had picked up on something Bones never seemed to notice about himself when he was getting too wound up and needed a way to safely release some steam.

They most definitely weren’t at a diplomatic meeting right now, and he knew he had been building stress lately. Even his usual gruff nature was tame compared to how often he snapped at anyone who came within spitting distance; some stress relief would be welcome. He pondered the message for a minute before sending off a quick reply.

_Captain Kirk, I’ll be there. Dr. Leonard H. McCoy._

Now all he had to do was watch as the minutes ticked toward the end of his shift. After a quick glance at the clock revealed it to only be 1530 hours. Two and a half hours.

By the time his shift was over, Bones couldn’t get to Jim’s room fast enough. He knocked at the door and bounced on the balls of his feet while he waited to be let in. Jim appeared in the doorway; the usual grin was absent from his face and he simply stepped to the side to let him in.

Jim wrapped his arms around Bones’ waist and nuzzled into his neck. His touch was gentle as he rubbed at his stomach and murmured, “Same word as usual?”

“Yeah,” he mumbled. Jim must have felt the slight tremor that ran through his body at the thought. “Same word…”

“And that word is?” He prompted.

“Tribble.”

In an instant, Jim’s arms retracted but his fingers buried themselves in Leonard’s hair and with a rough yank pulled his head back. Lips pressed into his neck mere seconds before Jim’s teeth sank in and pulled a sharp gasp from him as his sucked a dark mark just above where his shirt collar ended. His eyes slid shut. Even if he wanted to open them, it was something he did automatically. He didn’t want to see. All he wanted to acknowledge was the sensation; that floating feeling he knew would come with Jim’s rough handling.

“Keep your eyes shut until I instruct you otherwise.” The command sent a shiver down his spine. He allowed himself to be lead toward the bed. A gentle push was all it took to send him sprawling on the mattress.

The bed dipped as Jim crawled after him. A sharp pain in his scalp accompanied another tug while Jim maneuvered him into place on his knees. This was a change in their usual routine. He usually ended up laid out on his back, Jim on top of him kissing and biting bruises into his lips and neck with his head anchored in place by strong hands.

Curiosity floated through the hazy fog that blanketed his mind, but just as he opened his mouth to ask about the change Jim took the opportunity to capture his lips in a heated kiss. Jim’s free hand snaked its way up the back of Leonard’s thermal so he nails could dig into the skin at the base of his spine. The hitch in his breathing sent a satisfied thrum through the captain’s chest. His ability to break down Bones’ gruff exterior like this and the trust Bones must put in him to allow himself to be seen like this always filled him with awe. He was beautiful.

“So good for me, Bones…” The warm velvet tone coiled itself around Leonard’s entire body and left his chest fluttering pleasantly at the praise. “So beautiful… I’m gonna start tying you now, okay?”

A dazed nod and mumble of assent were the only responses he could bring himself to give. He lifted his arms obediently when Jim tugged both his uniform and thermal shirts up over his head in a single, fluid movement; the light brushes of fabric set his already sensitive nerve endings on fire. His arms were maneuvered so they were held out in front of him, wrists pressed together. Jim let the rope slide against Bones’ skin so slowly it was agonizing. Hi wrists were bound with steady, precise movements Bones knew Jim enjoyed. For someone who spent the majority of his life acting like a petulant child who never learned patience, this was one area the captain never seemed to be in a rush. It took every remaining ounce of will power for Leonard to keep his own desire in check.

His breathing was labored by the time Jim was satisfied. A light kiss was placed to his shoulder and then another and another as Jim followed the constellation of freckles he loved so dearly. Each touch of the man’s lips was a bolt of lightning that traveled through his veins. It took him a few moments to recover enough thought to realize Jim was asking him a question.

“Hm…?”

“I asked how you’re doing, Bones.”

“Good…”

“Good?”

“Yeah. Good.”

“Alright, then.” Fingers traced feather-light touches along his spine were a stark contrast to the teeth back on his neck. The dual sensations pulled a low groan from him and he could feel the self-satisfied grin against his skin.

Firm hands against his skin guided him carefully until he was laid out on his stomach, arms stretched out over his head where he could feel the soft tugs that indicated Jim was tying him down on the bed. He gave an experimental tug when both of Jim’s hands stroked gently down his back. There was a little give, but he wasn’t going anywhere until Jim felt like letting him. His helplessness sent a shiver through him as he focused on following the trail of Jim’s hands. They traveled down and down, sparing just a moment to trace fingers along the waistband of the uniform trousers before they were tugged down Leonard’s hips and discarded along with his shirts. 

Jim leaned back to take in the full expanse of his lover’s nude form; every muscle, every freckle, every mark and scar. “You’re so beautiful, Bones. Hold still now. I’m going to tie your legs. Spock, why don’t you join us over here? Unless you like just watching…”

Leonard felt his face burn. He hadn’t noticed Spock when he had come in. Never in a million years would he imagine his other lover joining in on this particular indulgence, but the heat in his words betrayed obvious interest as he drew closer, “I would like to watch for now.”

“Come over here and stroke his hair while I do his legs. He can get… Impatient when I’m tying the knots.”

“Of course, Jim.” Leonard could feel the extra weight on the bed as Spock sat on the edge. Cool fingers danced along his scalp while Jim got to work binding his knees and ankles together. He could feel the roiling heat of Spock’s desire transmitted through that touch. “Jim’s right, Leonard. You’re quite appealing laid out like this.”

He knew Spock could feel the pleased shudder that ran through him. There was a gentle nudge at the edge of their link as Spock took these moments to investigate the reactions of his usually verbose partner while Leonard just allowed himself to enjoy the blissful sensations of having both of his lovers’ hands stroking and petting along his sensitive skin. He was floating. In what felt like an instant, Jim was leaning back to admire his work.

“And what purpose does restraining the doctor serve, captain?”

“Well, mister Spock,” Jim replied easily as he ran his fingers along the backs of Bones’ thighs, “It’s so that he can’t move while we do as we please with him. I’m sure you’ve noticed the candles I have on the bedside table?”

The thrill that ran through Leonard’s body at those words was met with curiosity on Spock’s end. “I have noticed them, yes.”

“We’re going to light them and then use Bones’ back as a canvas.”

Listening to them talk about what they were about to do was a whole new level of intensity for him. A canvas. That’s all he’d be. It felt like every inch of his being was vibrating in anticipation.

“And this will not damage him?” The touch of concern in Spock’s voice was matched by another probe into Leonard’s mind. All he found there was excitement.

“It’ll sting, but it won’t hurt him. Just follow my lead.”

The silence that followed when Spock’s hands were removed created a bit of dissonance in Leonard’s mind. He shifted and let out a soft noise that almost sounded like a whine. One of Jim’s hands pressed reassuringly against his shoulder. His voice was low, “We’re still right here Bones. We can’t touch you and do this at the same time, so be patient alright?”

His grumbled response was met with a chuckle. He listened carefully as Jim gathered the necessary materials. The click of the lighter left him holding his breath without realizing it until Jim tugged his head back, eliciting a sharp gasp.

“Remember to breathe. Understand?”

“Yes, captain.” The response was automatic, and he almost missed the soft hitch in Jim’s own breathing at the title.

“Good. Now Spock, let that melt enough to get a decent amount of wax, but don’t let it sit for too long or it’ll be too hot. Yeah, just like that. Then you just tip the candle like so and…”

The feeling of the wax rolling along his spine pulled another gasp from his lips. It was followed almost immediately by another splatter as Spock copied Jim’s movements. Between the two of them, there was wave after wave of stinging and burning until every nerve ending was set ablaze and his mind was nothing but a soft buzz that left him panting. Before long, the only thoughts left were fleeting moments where he wondered when and where the next splash would land.

After what felt like eons to him, Leonard heard the telltale puffs as the candles were extinguished. He took a few moments to bring his breathing back under control. The wax that coated his back and had dripped down his sides continued cooling.

Jim’s hands found their way back into his hair to stroke at his scalp. “You were so good for us, Bones. We’re going to untie you and peel the wax off, alright?”

“Mmhm…”

“Spock, I’ll get the ropes. You start on the wax.”

“Very well.”

Attentive hands began with the wax on his shoulders. Layer after layer crumbled or bent under Spock’s fingers while Jim unwound the ropes and rubbed feeling back into the skin of his legs. They switched places so Leonard’s wrists could be released and Spock could get at the wax coating his ass and upper thighs.

Bones let himself float on pure sensation and the contentment that always came with the pampering afterward. Light kisses were placed along his knuckles when the last of the ropes were tossed to the side. He let out a satisfied hum.

“You back with us, Bones?”

“M’yeah… I’m here.”

“You need anything? Something to drink?”

“No, just stay.” The hand not held by Jim reached out to find Spock. Fingers met in a kiss that sent muted shocks of warmth, affection, and wonder through the brief contact of their minds. “Both of you…”

“Of course, Leonard.”

Jim shifted to lay on his side. It took a few more minutes of collecting himself, but Bones eventually found the motivation to roll and face him, tucking in against his neck. Spock took the opportunity to settle in behind him and press a light kiss to his shoulder.

He let himself bask in the warmth of being sandwiched between them before Bones finally spoke up again, “So… Not that I’m complaining, mind you… But what brought this on? Never thought Spock would be into this.”

“Yeah, well… Remember how you were telling me about how the one thing you really wanted was for me and Spock to gang up on you. I asked if he’d be interested in seeing what goes on when I’m helping you destress.”

“I had to admit I was curious.”

A quick flicker of nervousness crossed his mind. “And what do you think?”

“Very intriguing. I had heard of such practices but never had the opportunity to test it myself. I would be amenable to participating again. You seem to be very relaxed now.”

“Mmhm… Very,” he mumbled as his eyes slid shut. Jim and Spock lay there with him as he began to drift off to sleep.

“Sleep well, ashayam.”

“Sweet dreams, Bones.”

**Author's Note:**

> A note about how I view the McSpirk pairing, especially when considering TOS: I see it being an arrangement where Jim and Bones are together and then Bones and Spock are together, but Jim and Spock are not dating. Doesn't mean they wouldn't occasionally join forces against Bones, though ;)


End file.
